


this god-forsaken land

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Justified
Genre: Episode 4.08, Episode Tag, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: Raylan shoots an assassin, asks after Ava's health, and has a brief conversation with Boyd about real estate these days.





	this god-forsaken land

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked what happened directly after the scene in 4.08, "Outlaw," right after Raylan shoots the man who Theo Tonin sent down to kill Drew Thompson (and who was about to kill Boyd). So this is my version of that aftermath, with a nod toward past Boyd/Raylan and a nod toward future events, and of course a nod to Dairy Queen. (Google maps says there's a Dairy Queen in Harlan, but pretend there isn't for the show's sake.)

“Jeez, I hope I got that right.” Raylan steps away from Boyd and Ava, uses the toe of his boot to push the gun out of the dead man’s hands.

“What the hell was that?” Ava shrieks, hiding behind Boyd who looks like he’d prefer to still be hiding behind Raylan.

“I hope that was the man who shot Frank Browning and Sam Keenan,” Raylan tells her, steps down on the dead man’s hand a little because it’s been one hell of a day. “He strike you as an assassin, or an overly zealous sheriff’s deputy?”

“He nearly struck me right in the chest,” Boyd replies, sounding winded.

Raylan twists his head to look at Boyd, pushes his hat up a little. “Is that a thank you?” he wonders. “Despite it being accidental, I suspect I did just save your life.”

“Well, Raylan, I already told you that you were invited to the wedding. What, were you also hoping to be the godfather to our firstborn?”

Both Raylan’s eyebrows raise, and he turns to face Ava, who’s stopped fiddling with her engagement ring now that Raylan knows it’s there. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant,” he tells her. “That would be brazen stupidity on a level I don’t yet believe you’re capable of, and I would so hate to be mistaken on that front.”

“None of your business,” Ava snaps, but Boyd speaks over her.

“Raylan Givens, I promise you would be the first person we told about that particular joyous circumstance, but –”

“Why would we tell Raylan?”

“- as it so happens and since you are so interested, we are currently merely engaged and looking to purchase some real estate.”

“You still looking to buy a Dairy Queen?” Raylan asks, finally holstering his gun and pulling out his cell phone to call Shelby to the scene. “Thought you gave up on that pipe dream when you started digging coal.”

“What is he talking about?” Ava demands. “What are you both talking about?”

“I’m at Boyd’s bar,” Raylan says into the phone. “No, that ain’t why I’m calling. I’m calling because one of your deputies drew his gun on me and I shot him. Yes, dead. What’s the point in shooting someone otherwise? We’re all allowed to make mistakes, Shelby. All right.” He hangs up, slides the phone back into his pocket, and tilts his head at Boyd.

“We used to drive up to Hyden,” Raylan says. “You know, up where 421 hits 80? I’m surprised Boyd hasn’t taken you there—it used to be that Dairy Queen was his preferred place to bring his dates. He always swore he’d open one up in Harlan, someday.”

“Maybe my palate is more sophisticated than it once was,” Boyd says, looking between Raylan and Ava. Raylan arches one eyebrow, and adjusts his hat. “Now Raylan, are we going to stand here regaling Ava with my adolescent aspirations, or are you going to uncuff me so I can pour you a drink?”

“I think I’ll take the third option,” Raylan tells him, turning for the door. “Where I leave you here for Shelby to deal with, and he can decide whether he feels like uncuffing you or not. Good bye, Boyd. Ava.” He tips his hat. “I hope you have the good sense to shoot this husband outside where it won’t stain the floors.”

“Raylan? Raylan! You ain’t just going to – You see if I invite you to my bachelor party, Raylan!”

“I doubt I could keep up with your sophisticated palate,” Raylan hollers back, and walks on out the door.


End file.
